Hábitos
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Tras el juicio, Lucius y Narcissa habían visto todas sus riquezas mermadas. Pero eso no era lo único que habían perdido, el castigo también incluía quitarles la magia. Serie de viñetas sobre cómo siente Lucius el no tener varita.


**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Nota de la autora:** Este regalo es la primera petición de Seremoon, que fue la que más me llamó la atención por la sencillez que entraña. Por eso he querido centrarme en actos mecánicos, en pequeñas escenas, que quizás no reparas en ellas cuando las realizas, pero sí cuando ese hábito cambia y notas que falta algo.

* * *

 **HÁBITOS**

* * *

 **I**

Te giras en la cama y notas el hueco vacío a tu lado. Narcissa ya estaba levantada, probablemente de camino a su nuevo trabajo en la Administración de la ciudad. Remoloneas un poco más, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas y, cuando empieza a entrarte el temor pensando que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, te estiras para desperezarte. Bostezas a la vez que te incorporas en la cama y buscas tu varita a tientas por la mesilla. Solo para caer, cuando las nieblas de Morfeo han ido desapareciendo, que no está ahí. Que ya no es necesaria para ti. Sientes ese ramalazo de melancolía, pero logras apartarlo de tu cabeza.

 _Ya te acostumbrarás._ Piensas de camino a la ducha.

Al fin y al cabo, solo hacía dos meses que os habían denegado el uso de magia por vuestra afiliación con Voldemort. Era un precio que debíais pagar por vuestra libertad y que, tras darte cuenta de lo que era realmente importante en tu vida, no te importaba pagar.

Al principio había sido difícil, no tanto por el hecho de no poder utilizar la magia, que también, sino por todo lo que el juicio había conllevado: la conversión en parias de la familia Malfoy. La caída en picado del honor y orgullo de tu apellido.

Pero estaban vivos. Y libres.

Y Lucius había aprendido por las malas que eso era lo más importante.

* * *

 **II**

Resoplas por quinta vez mientras ves el desastre en el que se encuentra vuestro pequeño piso en Londres. Tocas inconscientemente el bolsillo donde solías guardar la varita y la echas de menos inmediatamente.

 _Sería tan rápido si la tuviera_. Piensas mientras te atas el pelo en una coleta y te pones manos a la obra. No había forma de mantener esa casa limpia, lo cual era raro siendo un piso tan pequeño. Draco tenía la sospecha de que era porque en un lugar más amplio la basura se notaría menos.

 _Draco._

No puedes evitar sonreír al pensar en tu hijo. Gracias a Merlín él aún conservaba su magia. Desgraciadamente para ti, no estaba en casa para ayudarte a limpiarla.

 _Justo tenía que salir ese día con su novia._ Piensas entre divertido y malhumorado.

* * *

 **III**

La parte que más le gustaba a Lucius de encargarse de la casa era coser.

Te relajaba. Aunque a veces te desesperaba la lentitud del proceso y deseabas poder acelerarlo con magia, te habías dado cuenta que hay un placer oculto en ver cómo la aguja traspasa la tela y cómo, lentamente, algo roto, se arregla y vuelve a estar completo.

Definitivamente era lo que más te gustaba hacer. Desgraciadamente, tu familia no tenía tendencias a romper la ropa. Sí, por otro lado, a ensuciar constantemente todo; pero no a romper.

Sin embargo, también habías comenzado a hacer punto, sobre todo ropas para enanos invisibles o posibles mascotas futuras -si es que en algún momento lograbas convencer a Narcissa de adoptar un gato-. También te resultaba una actividad relajante y placentera, aunque no te gustaba tanto el crear desde cero, como el arreglar algo roto.

* * *

 **IV**

 _Ouch._ Mascullaste mientras te frotabas la espinilla tras darte con el pico de la mesa. Tendrías que volver a hablar con los muggles para que arreglaran el problema eléctrico. No podía estar yéndose la luz todos los días.

Tanteaste a ciegas por la habitación para llegar a la entrada, a la caja mágica donde el muggle te dijo lo que tenías que hacer la primera vez que pasó.

Oh, Merlín, lo que echabas de menos poder convocar ahora un _lumus_ para poder ver en aquella horrible oscuridad.

Palpaste la pared y lograste dar con los interruptores. Segundos después la luz había vuelto.

Te subiste el pantalón para verte el golpe. Solo estaba rojo, así que intentaste ignorar el dolor y seguiste con lo que estabas haciendo.

El pequeño piso en Londres que habíais alquilado meses atrás no era demasiado ostentoso, no os lo podíais permitir después de que embargaran absolutamente todo vuestro patrimonio, y la luz que entraba por las ventanas era escasa. Casi nula.

Sabía que a Narcissa le agobiaba que apenas hubiera luz en aquella casa. Pero, para él, le aportaba un poco de paz interior. Le recordaba algunas veces al ambiente que pudiera haber en una cárcel.

* * *

 **V**

Todavía no te acostumbrabas al bullicio de la calle bajo tu piso. Siempre te sorprendías de la prisa que parecían tener alguno, de los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes o de los críos corriendo de un lado a otro. Era todo demasiado ruidoso. Demasiado vívido. Muy diferente a cuando estabas en Malfoy Manor, donde todo era silencio y paz.

A veces, cuando habías salido malhumorado a la calle, lo que menos querías era ruido, y deseabas poder acallar todo lo de tu alrededor con un simple hechizo. Pero no podías hacerlo, por lo que habías aprendido a escabullirte por las callejuelas, donde el ruido se amortiguaba, para llegar a los sitios.

Caminabas con la cabeza gacha, intentando no hacer contacto con las pocas personas que deambulaban por esos callejones. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que fue el juicio, pero aún quedan magos cabreados que quieren hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste. No les culpabas. Entendías el dolor que albergaban en su interior.

Al girar la esquina, viste un pequeño gato negro hecho una bola pegado a la pared. Estaba empapado y tiritaba. Pero había algo raro en él. La forma de su pata no era correcta. Te acercaste con cuidado, el gato se lamentaba de dolor. Tenía la pata rota.

Sabiendo que probablemente morirías cuando Narcissa llegara a casa, cogiste al gato en brazos y lo acercaste al médico más cercano.

Siempre podría poner de excusa que estaba enfermo y debía salvarlo.

Pero eso no le valdría a su esposa.

* * *

 **VI**

El gato estaba dormido en tus piernas cuando oíste la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Era un gato negro completamente, con los ojos marrones más bonitos que hubieras visto nunca. Ronroneaba mientras le acariciabas con cuidado de no mover la férula que le habían puesto en la pata delantera.

—Lucius, me he acordado de ti al pasar por la librería que está al lado de la frutería y…—Narcissa paró de hablar al ver al gato encima de tus piernas—. Lucius… —suspiró. Simplemente sonreíste, mientras te levantabas y dejabas al gato en el sillón con cuidado.

—Estaba herido.

Narcissa hizo ese gesto que mostraba que sabía que estabas mintiendo. La abrazaste y enterraste la cabeza en su cuello.

Cómo la echabas de menos cada día, cómo sufrías cuando la veías salir, pensando que podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Y cómo de feliz era tu corazón cada vez que volvía.

No te gustaba no tener magia y tener que vivir como parias en el mundo muggle, pero cada vez que la tenías entre tus brazos o cada vez que podías hablar con sinceridad y abiertamente con tu hijo, sentías qué harías cualquier cosa por ellos y para que estuvieran a salvo. Incluso si eso implicaba renunciar a aquello de lo que estabas más orgullosos.

* * *

FIN


End file.
